


L'étranger

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: (pas entre le couple hein), Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insults, M/M, je mourrais pour ce crackship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: [Crackship/Crossover] Qui aurait pu deviner que ces deux personnes qui n'ont rien en commun auraient pu sortir ensemble ? Mais c'est fait. Dorénavant, il y a un étranger à la cour d'Hoshido. (PRIDE MONTH 2020 - Yaoi)
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Takumi (Fire Emblem)
Series: Pride Month [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671





	L'étranger

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi – Cyrus X Takumi  
> Relation déjà établie   
> Spoils du nom de deux boss et leur statut de Fire Emblem Fates et Octopath Traveler, mais pas du contexte autour

Quelques pétales de cerisiers se font porter par le vent. Au fond du jardin du palais, il n’y a personne. Il n’y a aucun bruit.

… Ou presque. 

-Concentre toi ! Canalise ton énergie au plus profond de toi-même !   
-J’essaie…  
-Tu as déjà fait deux pas, tu peux faire le troisième, aller !   
-Rrrrr…

En effet, c’est en ce jour si calme que Cyrus et Takumi ont décidés de s’entrainer à maitriser l’exaltation, un pouvoir immense venant du pays de Cyrus. 

L’archer bande son arc et regarde droit devant lui. Une aura rouge brille autour de lui. 

-C’est rouge ! Tu as fait le plus dur, Takumi ! Encourage Cyrus  
-Je… Je vais… Halète Takumi

Il serre les poings, et l’aura rouge devient jaune. Il respire de plus en plus fortement, tant la concentration l’épuise. 

-Parfait, tu en es là où on en était resté hier ! Je crois en toi Takumi !   
-Rrrrrrrraaaaa !!!

Il recule le pied gauche, et là, l’aura devient bleutée. 

-BOKU KA I ARU !!!

Il tire une flèche bleutée devant lui. La flèche est surpuissante. Elle brise quelques arbres, avant d’enfin s’évaporer dans les airs. 

-Ha… Ha… Souffle Takumi  
-Takumi, tu as réussi ! S’écrie Cyrus  
-J’ai… J’ai réussi ?  
-Oui ! Je suis si fier de toi ! 

L’érudit sourit, et Takumi s’approche de lui… 

Un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

-J’ai réussi ! J’ai réussi, j’ai utilisé l’exaltation ! Après tout ce temps j’ai enfin réussi !   
-Je savais que…  
-Merci, Cyrus ! Merci !   
-Ce n’est…

Le pauvre érudit se fait complètement couper lorsque Takumi plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cyrus est surpris, si surpris qu’il se laisse complètement faire. 

Takumi le lâche enfin, légèrement rouge.

-Désolé, c’était sous l’émotion ! Il justifie  
-Ce n’est rien. Je suis fier de toi, Takumi. 

Ils se prennent les mains. Takumi est complètement surexcité tant il est heureux. 

-Il faut que j’en parle à Ryoma ! Suis-moi !   
-M…  
-Suis moi j’ai dit ! 

Takumi insiste, s’accrochant à la main de Cyrus, et l’entraine en direction du palais Shirasagi. Cyrus cède. Il ne peut pas résister à ce sourire. (Entre nous… QUI pourrait résister à son sourire ?)

Qui aurait pu le croire ? 

Cyrus et Takumi sortent ensemble. 

Cyrus est un érudit venu d’Orsterra, élu du divin Balogar et plus puissant magicien de son continent. 

Takumi est le second prince d’Hoshido, porteur du divin Yumi Fujin, descendant de dragon de l’aube et meilleur archer de son royaume. 

Ils n’auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Orsterra ne se situe qu’au nord-ouest d’Hoshido. Loin, au-delà même des montagnes d’Almyra, loin à l’ouest, derrière le royaume de Nohr. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. 

Anankos, le dieu maléfique de Valla, allait être vaincu. Mais à la dernière seconde, une étrange puissance a fusionné avec lui, la puissance de Galdera, dieu maléfique d’Orsterra, mourant à l’autre bout de la planète et cherchant une enveloppe pour se sauver. 

Ce dieu les a alors bannis, afin qu’ils ne puissent plus l’affronter, et amenées à Orsterra, ou les huit héros cherchaient Galdera. Ils se sont alliés, et sont rapidement devenus amis…

Et c’est ainsi que Cyrus et Takumi se sont rencontrés. 

Cyrus est fasciné par les nouvelles cultures, les nouveaux mondes. Takumi est un patriote, fier de son pays et de ses histoires. 

Takumi est en quête continuelle de puissance pour protéger ses frères et sœurs, et Cyrus est le mage le plus puissant d’Orsterra. 

Il ne leur fallait pas longtemps pour devenir amis. 

Et à force de rester collés ensemble, à s’entrainer de longues nuits, à parler sans s’arrêter des spécificités d’Hoshido… Takumi a pu voir le bon cœur, le génie, la naïveté et la passion de Cyrus. Alors que l’érudit à pu voir la tendresse, la force, la détermination et la fierté de Takumi.

Et malgré leur différence d’âge, ils sont tombés amoureux. 

Cyrus vit maintenant à Hoshido. Il a légué son travail à Thérèse, sa plus fidèle apprentie, et se rend régulièrement à Orsterra, pour rendre visite à ses amis.

Mais il est bien plus heureux ici avec Takumi. 

-Cela fait plus d’un an que je m’entraine et j’ai enfin réussi ! Reprend Takumi, entrainant toujours Cyrus dans la ville. Et Ryoma n’y arrive toujours pas, voilà enfin une chose à laquelle je le bats ! 

Les yeux de l’archer brillent un peu. Cyrus ne peut s’empêcher de rire.

-Hey, qu’est ce qui est si drôle ?   
-Rien, tu es juste adorable. Complimente Cyrus

Takumi rougit.

-Combien de fois je t’ai dit de ne pas être SI honnête au quotidien !   
-Tu sais que je ne peux pas changer comme ça. Cela restera mon plus grand défaut.   
-Et bien tu devrais ! Rétorque Takumi

Il détourne la tête, et les deux se remettent à marcher vers le palais. 

Cyrus admire autour de lui. Les cerisiers sont en fleurs, à cette époque de l’année. C’est tout simplement magnifique. 

Cependant, alors que tout semblait paisible… Takumi se fige brusquement. 

-Takumi ?   
-…

Il baisse un peu la tête, et commence à partir. Cyrus le suit d’abord faire quelques pas, puis regarde devant lui.   
Il comprend immédiatement. 

-Il est encore avec ce professeur étranger… Non seulement il est amoureux d’un homme, mais en plus d’un étranger. Je me demande ce qu’il peut bien lui trouver…  
-Est-il seulement heureux ici ? Aime-t-il seulement le prince ? 

Deux Hoshidiens parlant entre eux. Cyrus en a presque l’habitude.

-Quel déshonneur pour la famille royale.   
-En même temps, pouvions-nous vraiment attendre mieux du bâtard de la reine Ikona ?

Cette insulte, c’est celle de trop pour Cyrus. Il lâche la main de Takumi, et part vers les deux personnes. Le prince essaie de l’en empêcher. 

-Cyrus, c’est pas…  
-Laisse-moi faire. Repousse Cyrus

L’érudit arrive, souriant, vers les deux personnes. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, une femme aux cheveux roses. 

-Bien le bonjour, madame, monsieur.  
-Oh. Bonjour, Messire Cyrus. Souffle l’homme  
-Bonjour à vous. Reprend la femme  
-J’ai cru entendre que vous parliez de moi ? 

Une aura rougeâtre commence déjà à briller autour de l’érudit. Les Hoshidiens blêmissent. 

-Mais pas seulement de moi. De mon compagnon le Prince Takumi d’Hoshido également.   
-Eh bien… Tente l’homme  
-Qui plus est vous avez osez utiliser le terme… Excusez-moi, le « bâtard de la reine Ikona » ? Coupe Cyrus  
-Je… Souffle la femme  
-Et croyiez-vous sérieusement vous en tirer sans dommage ? 

L’aura rouge devient jaune. Takumi s’approche un peu. 

-Croyez vous que je ne vous aurai pas entendu ? Que je vous aurai simplement ignorer ? Oh ! Peut être même me croyez vous assez stupide pour ne pas réagir ?   
-C-c’est… Commence l’homme  
-Taisez-vous. Coupe Cyrus

Le ton de Cyrus est bien plus froid. 

-Le savoir est une arme. Et votre manque d’intelligence me consterne. Parler ainsi de son propre Prince, c’est tout bonnement inadmissible. 

Il porte sa main à sa hanche. 

-J’ai appris à garder un contrôle de mes émotions. En tant que professeur royal, je me devais de rester droit. Vous avez beaucoup de chance. Si je m’écoutais…  
-O-oui ? Souffle l’homme  
-Vous seriez déjà morts. 

Cyrus sort son épée, et la tend devant les deux hoshidiens. Dorénavant, c’est une lueur bleue qui brille autour de lui. 

-Je vous interdit formellement de parler ainsi de mon bien aimé. Il est plus capable que vous ne le seriez jamais. Lui a survécu une guerre, pendant que vous pourrissiez dans vos huttes en paille. Lui a vaincu un dieu, alors que vous continuez de l’insulter tel des sous-hommes.   
-Des… Tente la femme  
-Je vous conseil de changer de ton et de vocabulaire envers Takumi. Sinon, je déferlerais la rage de Balogar sur vous. Suis-je clair ? 

Son ton froid, son regard assassin et sa lame pointée vers eux, c’est trop pour les deux hoshidiens. Ils s’enfuient en courant. 

Cyrus range sa lame, calmement. La lueur bleutée disparait, alors que Takumi s’approche. 

-Cyrus…   
-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je méprise ces grossiers personnages de… Il commence  
-Merci. Reprend Takumi

Il sourit faiblement. 

-Viens, allons voir Ryoma.

Cyrus sourit également. 

-Je te suis. 

***

Le couple est assis sous un cerisier en fleurs. Le même cerisier qui a révélé à Sumeragi et Ikona le nom de Sakura. 

C’est un cerisier très cher au cœur de Takumi. 

Et maintenant, il y repose avec Cyrus. Les deux se tiennent la main, et admirent le coucher de soleil. Ils portent un yukata d’été, et des getas, maintenant que Cyrus peut en porter sans tomber tous les deux mètres. 

Mais Takumi est légèrement ailleurs.

-Takumi ? Souffle Cyrus  
-Hm ?  
-Qu’est ce qui ne va pas. 

Le prince secoue la tête. 

-Je vais très…  
-Non, Takumi. Ne me ment pas. Coupe l’érudit

Il prend délicatement le visage de Takumi entre ses mains. 

-C’est à cause de ces ignares, n’est-ce pas ?   
-… Eh bien… 

Il dépose sa tête contre l’épaule de Cyrus. 

-C’est surtout par rapport à toi.  
-Hm ?  
-J’ai l’habitude des insultes, elles ne m’atteignent même plus. Ils sont juste jaloux de moi, ce ne sont que des idiots.   
-Mais ? Insiste Cyrus  
-Mais toi… Tu es déjà « l’étranger ». Beaucoup t’ont accepté facilement, mais pour le reste… Tu es celui qui reste avec moi pour le prestige, celui qui abuse de moi, ou… Ou pire…  
-Hey…

Cyrus enroule les épaules de Takumi avec ses bras. 

-Ces gens ne méritent pas notre attention. Tu es plus fort qu’eux, tu es plus malin qu’eux. Ils ne méritent même pas de te regarder.   
-…  
-Takumi, regarde-moi. 

Le prince se laisse faire, Cyrus lui attrape les joues pour le fixer devant lui. 

-Je sais où tu veux en venir, alors je serais direct et honnête, comme toujours.   
-…  
-Tu es exceptionnel. Je ne regrette pas d’avoir emménagé ici. Tu es le plus grand prince que ce royaume ait porté, et je suis fier de toi, fier d’être ton amant, et incroyablement heureux que ce soit moi que tu ais choisi.  
-Mais… Je n’arrive même pas à te défendre. Je les laisse parler, et…  
-Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Non, peut être que tu n’arrives pas à me défendre. Mais c’est parce que tous ces gens et toutes ces insultes t’ont fait et te font du mal. Tu ne veux pas les approcher, et c’est normal. Je m’en fiche de leurs commentaires.   
-…  
-Tu te souviens de Thérion ?  
-Ton ami ? Souffle Takumi

Cyrus hoche la tête. 

-Lui aussi, pendant un moment, fuyait toute forme de critique. Car il a subi une rupture extrêmement douloureuse, et qu’il se sentait moins que rien. Il fuyait tout le monde, d’ailleurs…   
-Thérion à vraiment fait ça ?   
-Oui. Et si Thérion arrive à se relever… Alors tu le feras aussi. Souffle Cyrus  
-…

Il s’approche de Cyrus, et attrape ses épaules. 

-Cyrus…

Il attrape le yukata de Cyrus. L’érudit se rapproche, et commence à fermer les yeux. 

-Tu as encore mis ton yukata à l’envers.   
…  
-Vraiment ? Reprend Cyrus  
-Oui ! Laisse-moi rectifier ça. Sourit Takumi

Le prince attrape le tissu du vêtement de Cyrus, et le manipule un peu. Cyrus se laisse faire. 

-Je n’arriverais donc jamais à le mettre du premier coup ? Souffle l’érudit  
-Courage, c’est de mieux en mieux. Peut-être que tu y arriveras… Dans une ou deux semaines ? Reprend l’archer  
-Oboro risque de m’en vouloir.  
-Elle t’en veut déjà, elle était amoureuse de moi. 

Ils rient un peu. Pauvre Oboro… 

-Et voilà. Sourit Takumi

Takumi tapote le haut du torse de Cyrus. 

-Problème de yukata réglé !   
-Merci.   
-Oh, et, Cyrus. 

Takumi, sans prévenir, plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Cyrus. Cyrus n’est pas surpris. Il enroule ses bras autour de Takumi, et le love contre lui. Ils s’embrassent tendrement durant de longues minutes. 

Lorsqu’enfin ils se lâchent, ils se regardent dans les yeux, légèrement rougis. 

-Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu…  
-Je t’aime aussi, Takumi. 

Ils se serrent l’un contre l’autre, et s’allongent, pour regarder le coucher de soleil ensemble. Takumi est bien plus tranquille. Il a beaucoup de chance d’avoir Cyrus. Il murmure : 

-Merci pour tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> JE CREVERAIS POUR CE CRACKSHIP HAHAHA !!! Je les aime beaucoup trop.   
> Et pourtant, rien à voir ! Pas le même jeu, pas la même licence, pas les mêmes développeurs, même pas la même console ! Mais je peux pas m’en empêcher ^^’  
> Déjà, Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Three Houses et Octopath Traveler sont dans un même monde pour moi. Sud d’Orsterra, un désert, nord de Fodlàn, à Sreng, un désert. Est de Nohr, des montagnes, est d’Almyra, sans doute des montagnes. Voilà…  
> Et je shippe Cyrumi depuis tellement longtemps ! Ça me fait plaisir d’écrire enfin sur eux ^^ Oh, juste, pour la différence d’âge, Cyrus à canoniquement 30 ans, Takumi n’a pas d’âge confirmé mais ça doit tourner autour de 20/21 ans.   
> Et au fait, autre headcanon, Hoshido était inspiré du japon, les Hoshidiens de la famille royale parlerait japonais, un peu comme les nobles parlaient français au Moyen Age. Pour la deuxième phrase, c’est tout simplement « je t’aime ».   
> Par contre pour la première phrase… Je vous avoue que j’ai essayé de deviner ce qu’il dit… En fait, je voulais une réplique de coup critique, vu que l’exaltation c’est un peu le coup critique des habitants d’Orsterra. Je suis donc aller voir une vidéo avec les voix japonaises, et j’ai pris la première réplique. Maaaaais vu que ce n’était pas une version manuscrite, j’ai dû faire confiance à mon oreille… Et peut être même que la phase n’est même pas japonaise… N’hésitez pas à me corriger !   
> Mais franchement ils ont du potentiel, je trouve. Et au pire, c’est mon crackship, et je l’aime ^^   
> Et j’écrirais une fic sur les deux, à la fin de celle sur Octopath Traveler. Oui oui ^^ (pour information, je viens d'arriver sur AO3, avant j'étais sur fanfiction.fr, ou vous pourrez trouvez plus de fics en attendant que je les republie ici)  
> Demain, OS sur un jeu vidéo avec deux persos non humains !   
> J’espère que cet OS vous a plu !   
> Bonne journée à tous !!!


End file.
